fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Strife
Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Strife is a fighting game developed by Pipeworks Software and published by Atari, Inc. brand for Nintendo Square X in 2011. Gameplay The player plays as one of several giant monsters. Via punches, kicks, and limb attacks (usually a tail-attack), each monster can attack others and also use their surroundings. Armyforces (missile and "freeze" tanks) are also present and sporadically attack all monsters. Extras include bonus orbs, which can provide a finishing move. Extra features include choice of several locations, and a "destruction" mode (in which players compete to destroy buildings in a city) and "free for all" mode (in which up to four players can compete simultaneously). Characters Godzilla_1954_gdams.png|Godzilla 1954 Anguirus_gdams.png|Anguirus Rodan_gdams.png|Rodan Varan_gdams.png|Varan (unlockable) Story Mode as Anguirus 10 VS. Matches Mothra_gdams.png|Mothra Manda_gdams.png|Manda (unlockable) Story Mode as Glacies 25 VS. Matches King_Ghidorah_gdams.png|King Ghidorah (unlockable) Story Mode as Megavolt Monster 150 VS. Matches Baragon_gdams.png|Baragon (unlockable) Story Mode as Varan 40 VS. Matches Ebirah_gdams.png|Ebirah (unlockable) Story Mode with 10 monsters 30 VS. Matches Kamacuras_gdams.png|Kamacuras (unlockable) Story Mode as Mothra 15 VS. Matches Kumonga_gdams.png|Kumonga (unlockable) Story Mode with 20 monsters 60 VS. Matches Minilla_gdams.png|Minilla Gabara_gdams.png|Gabara (unlockable) Story Mode as M.O.G.U.E.R.A. 35 VS. Matches Gezora_gdams.png|Gezora (unlockable) Story Mode with 30 monsters 95 VS. Matches Kamoebas_gdams.png|Kamoebas (unlockable) Story Mode with 30 monsters 125 VS. Matches Hedorah_gdams.png|Hedorah (unlockable) Story Mode as Gabara 105 VS. Matches Gigan_1972_gdams.png|Gigan (1972) Jet_Jaguar_gdams.png|Jet Jaguar (unlockable) Story Mode as Manda 140 VS. Matches Megalon_gdams.png|Megalon King_Caesar_gdams.png|King Caesar (unlockable) Story Mode as Megalon 20 VS. Matches Mechagodzilla_gdams.png|Mechagodzilla (unlockable) Story Mode as Titanosaurus 135 VS. Matches Titanosaurus_gdams.png|Titanosaurus (unlockable) Story Mode as King Caesar Godzilla_1978_gdams.png|Godzilla 1978 Godzuki_gdams.png|Godzuki Fire_Bird_gdams.png|Fire Bird (unlockable) Story Mode as Destoroyah 50 VS. Matches Earth_Eater_gdams.png|Earth Eater (unlockable) Story Mode as Baragon 110 VS. Matches Stone_Creature_gdams.png|Stone Creature (unlockable) Story Mode as Magnetic Monster 115 VS. Matches Megavolt_Monster_gdams.png|Megavolt Monster (unlockable) Story Mode as Energy Beast 130 VS. Matches Seaweed_Monster_gdams.png|Seaweed Monster (unlockable) Story Mode as Stone Creature 145 VS. Matches Energy_Beast_gdams.png|Energy Beast (unlockable) Story Mode as Gigan 1972 70 VS. Matches Colossus_gdams.png|Colossus (unlockable) Story Mode as Axor 165 VS. Matches Cyclops_Creature_gdams.png|Cyclops Creature (unlockable) Story Mode as Seaweed Monster 180 VS. Matches Magnetic_Monster_gdams.png|Magnetic Monster (unlockable) Story Mode as Monster X or Keizer Ghidorah 90 VS. Matches Great_Watchuka_gdams.png|Great Watchuka (unlockable) Story Mode as Cyclops Creature 195 VS. Matches Axor_gdams.png|Axor (unlockable) Story Mode as Great Watchuka 100 VS. Matches Gravity_Goliath_gdams.png|Gravity Goliath (unlockable) Story Mode as Colossus 220 VS. Matches Golden_Guardian_gdams.png|Golden Guardian (unlockable) Story Mode as Biollante 235 VS. Matches Legendary_Wolfman_gdams.png|Legendary Wolfman (unlockable) Story Mode as Mammolossus 255 VS. Matches Godzilla_1990's_gdams.png|Godzilla 1990's Biollante_gdams.png|Biollante (unlockable) Story Mode as Zilla 185 VS. Matches Mecha-King_Ghidorah_gdams.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah (unlockable) Story Mode as Earth Eater 170 VS. Matches Battra_gdams.png|Battra (unlockable) Story Mode as Megaguirus 120 VS. Matches Fire_Rodan_gdams.png|Fire Rodan Mechagodzilla_2_gdams.png|Mechagodzilla 2 (unlockable) Story Mode as Jet Jaguar 175 VS. Matches Bagan_gdams.png|Bagan (unlockable) Story Mode with 40 monsters Moguera_gdams.png|M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (unlockable) Story Mode as Godzilla 1954 5 VS. Matches SpaceGodzilla_gdams.png|SpaceGodzilla (unlockable) Story Mode as Mechagodzilla 2 200 VS. Matches Destoroyah_gdams.png|Destoroyah (unlockable) Story Mode as SpaceGodzilla 205 VS. Matches Zilla_gdams.png|Zilla (unlockable) Story Mode as Hedorah 150 VS. Matches Godzilla_2000_gdams.png|Godzilla 2000 Orga_gdams.png|Orga (unlockable) Story Mode as Godzilla 2000 85 VS. Matches Megaguirus_gdams.png|Megaguirus (unlockable) Story Mode as Kamacuras 45 VS. Matches Kiryu_gdams.png|Kiryu (unlockable) Story Mode as Mecha-King Ghidorah 190 VS. Matches Gigan 2004.png|Gigan (2004) Monster_X_gdams.png|Monster X (unlockable) Story Mode as King Ghidorah 225 VS. Matches Keizer_Ghidorah_gdams.png|Keizer Ghidorah (unlockable) Story Mode as King Ghidorah 230 VS. Matches Krystalak.png|Krystalak (unlockable) Story Mode as Godzilla 1990's 80 VS. Matches Obsidius_gdams.png|Obsidius (unlockable) Story Mode as Krystalak 75 VS. Matches Glacies_gdams.png|Glacies Mammolossus.png|Mammolossus (unlockable) Story Mode as Kiryu 245 VS. Matches Omega Biollante.png|Omega Biollante (unlockable) Story Mode with 49 monsters 215 VS. Matches Omega Orga.png|Omega Orga (unlockable) Story Mode with 59 monsters 250 VS. Matches Omega King Ghidorah.png|Omega King Ghidorah (unlockable) Story Mode with 44 monsters 210 VS. Matches Omega Destoroyah.png|Omega Destoroyah (unlockable) Story Mode with 54 monsters 240 VS. Matches Omega SpaceGodzilla.png|Omega SpaceGodzilla (unlockable) Story Mode with 64 monsters 260 VS. Matches Story Mode See here. Stages Tokyo 3.jpg|'Tokyo, Japan' New York City 3.jpg|'New York City, USA' ccimage-shutterstock_412496293.jpg|'San Francisco, USA' Osaka city.jpg|'Osaka, Japan' London97.jpg|'London, England' Boston.jpg|'Boston, USA' Monster Island.jpg|'Monster Island' Seattle_Group_Tours.jpg|'Seattle, USA' Los Angeles 2.jpg|'Los Angeles, USA' 32937_b960c00ff0dbb7186a822867a00ab889_large.jpg|'Sydney, Australia' the Stage in Story Mode 195 VS. Matches Mothership_GU.jpg|'Mothership' Story Mode with 45 monsters 85 VS. Matches 10323768_web1_10267371_web1_diveinmovie-060517-bh-015.jpg|'Las Vegas, USA' the Stage in Story Mode 150 VS. Matches Cairo.jpg|'Cairo, Egypt' the Stage in Story Mode 115 VS. Matches Paris.jpg|'Paris, France' the Stage in Story Mode 15 VS. Matches Rome.jpg|'Rome, Italy' the Stage in Story Mode 180 VS. Matches Chicago 2.jpg|'Chicago, USA' Shanghai.jpg|'Shanghai, China' the Stage in Story Mode 185 VS. Matches Gallery godzilla 2000 intro gste.jpg gste01_10.jpg 618177-920436_20041104_002.jpg 445240-ss_16.jpg 6883421.jpg g_ste_03.jpg godzilla_save_the_earth_image4.jpg godzilla-save-the-earth-20041104112748076-982941_640w.jpg godzilla-save-the-earth-20041104112751154-982946.jpg Soundtrack See here. Category:Godzilla (series) Category:Godzilla Games Category:Nintendo Square X Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fan Games